Simplicity
by Mimiru.hack
Summary: It's simple, all you have to do is read it. Rating may change. Language, Adult Situations, Yaoi
1. Shigure, a simple man

Shigure was a simple man. With a clean simple cut and slick black hair. He always wore a simple black suit to his simple little job.

He was a simple novelist who wrote simple romances. With a simple editor who sometimes isn't so simple.

Shigure runs this simple business with a straight face; that's simple…

**…**

Shigure was working hard that morning. The computer screen in front of his face finally turned black. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

He was a handsome man with black slicked hair and a clean suit. He always had the perfect smile with the smallest hint of a smirk. And his dark brown eyes always made you wonder what pain he'd been through.

There was a soft rap on his door. Tohru Honda walked in. She gave him an innocent smile.

"Your editor has arrived Mr. Sohma," his secretary announced.

"Thank you Miss Honda, if you could please invite her in," she traveled out the door.

He smiled as he took a long drink of his tea. Maybe he should mess with his editor.

Before he could finish his drink his editor busted open the door.

"Ahh my wonderful Editor," he stood.

She pointed her finger," Don't you 'wonderful Editor' me Shigure Sohma! You were supposed to turn in that damned script two months ago! TWO MONTHS!!!"

Her face was red as she sat in the chair. With her side propped up on the arm of the chair she put her face in her hand. She had a headache, he could tell.

"I don't think you understand the importance of your job, I mean what would we do without-"

"Relax, I sent that script in three months ago. They probably had no idea what you were looking for when you asked for a script from two months ago," he sat back in his chair and lit a cigarette.

**…**

Shigure sat in his chair staring at the blank computer screen, thinking.

What was there to write about? He needed an idea and soon. He want to write something different, something extraordinary! Something…Something…

"What the hell kind of job is this! This isn't what I sent in my resume in for!"

Shigure decided to see what the commotion was about.

As he snuck outside he immediately saw what it was.

There in the midst of the hallway stood a teenage boy, nineteen perhaps. He was wearing a black stretch tee with dark gray pants. He had on two belts, one with spikes and the other silver. He had a black shoe lace for a necklace and several rings on. He was toned in a very nice way and had red-orange eyes. But the most intriguing thing about him?

His hair, his **orange** hair.

Shigure's life just became a lot less simple.

This is a present for my friend Lynn. It isn't finished yet but if you're confused about any part please feel free to email me – 


	2. Shigure, a sleepy man

Shigure wanted to walk back into his office, but alas he was drawn to a strange sight.

His secretary was trying to calm the young man, only to fail miserably. The boy was now deciding to take his frustration out on her.

"What the hell do you know?! 'Good job' my ass! This is the most retarded job anyone could ever have! How is writing a damn book fun?!" he'd run out of breath.

Tohru was in a daze, she'd never heard so much cursing in very few sentences in her life.

"Yo four eyes what the hell are you looking at?!" he was referring to Shigure.

"Ah excuse me I happen to be your new boss Shigure Soma," the kid's eyes flashed at the name.

Shigure smiled," I'd like to see you in my office please."

He heard the boy sigh and muffle a 'damn' under his breath. As they went into the office Shigure held open the door.

…

Orangey hair was pinned to the wall.

"The he-"Shigure put his hand over the kid's mouth.

"You know what kid? I don't appreciate you harassing my secretary! You might think you're tough and a punk but really you're not!" Shigure whispered in his ear.

"Now when you come here everyday you're going to be presentable," the frightened boy nodded.

"Now be a good little kitty and I'll let you go, and I thou you'd like that," Shigure pulled on his shoelace necklace.

"You might want to stay good because good things will happen. If not, I think you get the idea; Kyo," He watched as Kyo's face turned to a look of utter terror

…

It was a rainy day at the office, and it was strangely quiet. Shigure had gotten many sick calls that day, maybe that's why.

An idea popped into his head, Kyo was there. Then why would it be so quiet?

He opened the blinds in his office that looked out into the cubicles, and there was the problem.

He was asleep.

…

Kyo had been dead to the world now for five hours. Shigure had been counting.

All of the others had left the building, even Tohru, and she was always the last one to leave.

Another three minutes passed by and Shigure's eyes were starting to become heavy. He decided he'd wake Kyo up as soon as he got a bit of shut eye. Besides it wasn't like he had anything to do anyways, except you know the usual write a novel by tomorrow, but that could wait.

…

Kyo woke with a start as thunder shook the building. He took a deep breath as the lights suddenly short circuited.

He tried to stand but ended up moving his rolling chair and hitting himself face first into his desk, then the floor.

"Ow," he muttered.

He rubbed his nose with his right palm and flinched; a cut.

He searched around the office room for the circuits only to end up in a strange office. There asleep in his own chair was Shigure Sohma.

…

Kyo always wondered why they had the last name, he'd never heard of a Shigure in his family ever. Maybe a divorce, an adoption, or he was disowned. Either way it was a mystery to Kyo.

He watched as Shigure's chest rose and fell again and again. His peaceful sleeping calmed Kyo. He really was a handsome guy.

Wait did he just say 'handsome guy'?! What the hell was Kyo thinking?! He didn't like guys, especially this one! The one that was always telling him what to do and yelling at him for stupid things like how to dress! What was wrong with him?! Maybe he was coming down with something, yeah that had to be it.

Kyo shook his head to clear his thoughts. But all he could seem to think about was how nice the way his bosses face looked when he was asleep. So beautiful, so serene, and yet so peaceful. It almost seemed as though he'd never see him that way again.

He took his time in watching Shigure. His breathing rate was so slow yet calming to the heart. Kyo watched as his brow twitched and his eyes fluttered.

…

Sorry guys I had writers block for the longest time on this story hope you like it please send me reviews.


	3. Shigure, a screw up

Shigure's eyes fluttered open.

Kyo felt like panicking for he just remembered that he'd been watching him for a while now.

Shigure just lied there watching Kyo for the longest minute. It seemed that his beautiful stare would never end.

"Kyo?" He asked.

"Y-yes?!" Kyo said his voice hoarse all of a sudden.

"Don't move, he whispered.

Shigure sat up right in his chair. He yawned and pushed the hair from his eyes, leaving several still lingering. He smoothed out his white shirt and stood.

"What'd you want me to-"

Shigure's lips pressed against his in an instant.

Kyo's breath hitched in his throat.

What the hell was going on!

With Shigure's lips pressed to his own it was hard to think. He couldn't help but to relax and give into the kiss.

Kyo wanted more, he wanted it all, and he wanted Shigure, bad. He put his hands up, one to grab Shigure's head forward and the other to his cheek.

He nibbled at Shigure's bottom lip, the sensitive skin split. Kyo drew blood; it only seemed to turn him on more. He pulled harder on Shigure's hair forcing him to fall partly on Kyo. His knee buckled and brushed Kyo's inner thigh. Causing a slight jolt of electricity erupt through Kyo's body.

Kyo pulled away. Shigure stared at him. It was then that Kyo realized he was hot, sweaty, and panting like a dog in heat.

In shock, Kyo got up and started to back away; his hand over his mouth. He felt like something just up and died inside him.

Kyo ran out of the office with out looking back.

Shigure stood next to his desk staring.

"Fuck!" he growled hitting his desk, water fell onto his transcripts.

He ran out leaving his jacket unnoticed.

**… **

The night was bitter cold with a constant run down of rain. Traffic was heavy in the streets. And honking could be heard all through out the city.

Kyo ran out of the building instantly becoming soaked by the rain. He stopped to catch his breath.

He had to get out of there; he didn't know what was going on with him. He was so confused at the moment.

"Kyo!" he looked to see a soaked Shigure run out of the building.

Kyo took off down the sidewalk, running as fast as he possibly could in business shoes. Not wanting to have these thoughts about that man any longer.

Shigure took after him just barley keeping up to Kyo's fast speed.

"Kyo!" he yelled after him.

"No! Just stay away you're only making things worse!" he screamed over his shoulder, his voice hardly audibly through the pouring rain.

He stopped his body almost limp. "What's wrong with me!" he cried to the sky. He started to cry himself. His tears just as heavy as the rain, as it fell off his cheeks.

"Kyo!!!"

Headlights blinded him in the midst of the road, but it was too late.

**…**

Bwhahahaha!!! Cliffy!!! If there's something you don't understand feel free to email me. ** :DD**


	4. Shigure, a wounded man

But it was too late.

…

To late for the car to swerve. To late for Shigure to save him.

But they tried.

…

Shigure ran out to Kyo, shielding him from the accident.

As they stood there as the car turned right trying to avoid them, the side-view mirror grazed against Shigure's shoulder blade as the car passed. The muscle tissue was sliced. Causing Shigure a deep and livid pain.

"Fucking morons!!!" The car driver yelled. As he took off down the street, honking all the way.

Shigure moved Kyo to the sidewalk. Trying to bring his shock and soreness to a minimum.

…

Kyo leaned against the brick wall of the alley way, trying to calm his rapid heart from beating.

"Are you alright?" a voice reached his humming ears.

"Huh?" he looked up at Shigure.

His dark hair was dripping with rain water. Shigure's white shirt was fully soaked through and rain water sat perfectly on his pale face.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Y-yeah," Kyo said blushing, looking away.

Kyo caught sight of Shigure's shirt, it was red. He eyed the taller man warily, gently he touched the red. Shigure hissed.

"Damn," Shigure seethed through his teeth.

Kyo looked at his hand, blood. He was right.

He watched as Shigure grabbed his forehead, then leaned towards the wall. Dizziness. He had all the symptoms.

"We're going to my place," Kyo stated bluntly, dragging Shigure with him, being careful of his fresh wound.

…

They arrived at the apartment, the rain turned to hail and the air felt like frostbite.

Kyo pulled out his key, stuck to a chain in his pocket. His hand shook as he tried to fit the key into the lock. A hand stilled his; Shigure.

Shigure gave a weak smile; his shirt was being dyed by the moment. They had to hurry.

"Shit," Shigure muttered under his breathe, as Kyo opened the door.

…

Kyo sighed as he watched the sleeping form known as Shigure. The older man's hair had formed several halos among his forehead. He'd fallen asleep on Kyo's couch. With one of his ratty old blankets.

The wound had taken a while to bandage, Shigure'd come down with a fever during the intake of pain and healing.

Afterwards things had become a little… heated.


	5. Shigure, all wrong, again

Kyo pushed Shigure onto the couch and ran into the bathroom. He came out holding a first-aid kit.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered as he opened up the kit.

"Moving a little fast are we?" Shigure smirked.

Kyo blushed.

"Dammit. J-just take it off so I can bandage your f-ing wound," he mentally cursed him.

Shigure started to take his shirt off, as Kyo pulled out a syringe. Kyo tapped it and squirted out a white liquid.

Kyo took the syringe and while Shigure wasn't looking he stabbed the muscle. He watched as the liquid ran in and the muscle twitched.

Shigure gasped for air as the sharp pain hit.

"It won't hurt for much loner, it was a numbing solution," Kyo informed.

Shigure latched onto Kyo's shirt, almost knocking Kyo down. Kyo looked at Shigure with gleaming eyes.

"Is it still hurting?" Kyo asked, trying to control himself.

Shigure shook his head, but then stopped himself, gaining a headache.

Kyo hurriedly took out a medic needle and wound thread.

…

The wound was sewn and bandaged.

Kyo grabbed onto the front of Shigure, not being able to control himself any longer. He crashed their lips together; his eyes became wild like an animal.

Shigure grabbed eagerly at Kyo's hair, encouraging the heat to increase. Kyo pinned him to the couch, licking Shigure's lips. Shigure opened his mouth and let him gain access.

Kyo pulled back suddenly, gasping for a meager breath of air.

"Going for the whole package are we?" Shigure panted.

"Shut up," Kyo whispered, pushing his bruised lips up against Shigure's again. "Fuck," he cursed pulling away.

"What's going on?" Shigure whined, as Kyo pulled back.

"You've go a fever," Kyo growled.

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Shigure could hear Kyo opening something. He came back with an icepack.

Kyo squatted and pushed the pack and pressed it against Shigure's cheek. Shigure's eyes drooped half way at the simple, cool touch. Kyo chuckled, moving the hair from Shigure's face. He left the ice there and stood. A slight pull on his arm stopped him.

"Don't leave," Shigure pleaded.

Kyo smirked, "I'm just getting a blanket."

He mentally laughed as he watched Shigure flush with embarrassment.

…

So basically that's why Kyo was sitting here, on a Thursday morning, watching his boss sleep the day away, on his couch.

He stood, ran his fingers through his boss's hair. He grabbed a piece of toast, pressed his lips to Shigure's forehead. He wrote a note, and headed out the door; locking it on the way.

…

Sunlight creped through the blinds, finding is way onto the face of one Shigure Sohma.

He opened his eyes, searching around for Kyo.

"Kyo?" he called out.

He stood, a migraine hitting him like an eighteen wheeler. Slowly he walked around.

The kitchen was clean and bare, and so was the living room. The bedroom, well it looked as if no one lived here at all.

As he looked back in the bathroom, he found nothing but decided to look anyways. By opening the mirror compartment, he actually found something, a prescription. For one Sohma, Kyo. It was an anti- depressant. And there was something else.

Shigure dropped the bottle and ran out the door, no longer caring about his headache. He **had **to find Kyo.

A wet note sat alone on the abandoned coffee table, it read:

Shigure-

My life wasn't supposed to turn out this way, neither should yours. Slowly my body is deteriorating, so I'm going to end this now, before you get hurt. I wasn't meant to love you, or anyone for that matter. Learn to Love. And Live to Love.

-Never meant to love you,

Kyo


	6. Please Read!

Hey guess what readers

Hey guess what readers?! I'm rewriting this story!! :D Okay don't kill me please!! I just want to make the reading experience better for you! And if you're wondering I am working on the next chapter! And it'll be updated as soon as possible! And I think I may have the rest of the story planned out, so you will not be without an ending! Yay! Everybody run in circles screaming like crazy and don't kill me!

-Savvy


End file.
